1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an LED string, and more particularly to an LED string with a capability to maintain a current path and an LED unit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) string mainly comprises multiple LED devices electrically connected in series. When the LED string connects to a power source, the power source and the LED string form a current path, so that the LED devices are activated by a working voltage and a current generated from the power source.
However, when one of the LED devices is damaged, such damaged LED device substantially forms an open circuit, and the current path is interrupted by the damaged LED device. Hence, the LED string cannot receive the working voltage and the current from the power source. All of the LED devices will be extinguished. The damaged LED device causes the whole LED string to be functionless. The LED string cannot be activated until the current path is restored.